Hellsing May Cry
by IchimaruKitsune
Summary: A simple mission for Dante turns into much more when he meets up with his Father's old allies, The Hellsing Orginization. What will happen when the son of Sparda meet's Hellsing's best of the best Alucard? Contains Dante x Seras.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I decided to start yet another story. This is one my fiend inspired me to do after we played Devil May Cry 4. He said 'What would Dante be like if he met up with Alucard?' Well I decided to make a story and find out. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1 The Job

'_Simple job, go to some piss poor town, take out the vampire that's been causing problems, get paid crap. Thing's never go that way. I seriously have to tell Lady and Trish to stop accepting these damn jobs.'_

The young demon hunter contemplated these things as he pressed his body against the wall of a dark alley. Dante had been sent on what he though was an easy score. However, it was turning into much more then he was hoping for.

'_First day in town……and the whole place is full of zombies. So even if I kill them all, Im still not getting paid!'_

A low moan caused Dante to sigh as he pulled out Ivory and fired a single round over his right shoulder. The zombie was struck in the head by the bullet and fell over dead. He holstered his gun and began to think he should just leave and say he finished the job. But before the thought got into his head, the sounds of gunfire caught his attention.

"Well well…..looks like someone is alive after all. I hope they have the money to pay for this job." He said brushing his white hair back as he stepped out of the old alley way.

As he stepped into view he looked around trying to figure where the shots came from. His eyes slowly examined the night lit town and came across a pile of zombie corpses. He whistled seeing that every last one of them had been shot in the head. And from the size of the holes in there heads, whoever did this had major fire power.

Dante stepped closer to the pile and quickly wished he hadn't. A thunderous explosion was heard and before he had time to think, the ground in front of him was hit by a huge bullet of some kind. Dante quickly flipped backwards and looked astonished at the size of the hole. It was about the size of a watermelon, not to mention it broke through concrete with little trouble.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Dante shouted. He was answered by several more bullets fired at him. Deciding enough was enough Dante gripped Rebellion and cut straight through the rows of bullets fired at him. He smirked at his own skill as he normally did.

"What the hell!? How did he….?"

Dante heard the voice and quickly ran towards it at full speed. He quickly un-holstered Ebony and Ivory and pointed both at his attacker. He was surprised to hear a yelp of panic and fear. It confused him greatly since this person fired like a pro, but was spooked just by him appearing in front of them.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A VAMPIRE!!"

Dante raised an eye brow at this. The person in front of him sounded like a kid. They were covered in a night black jacket, probably to conceal there position. And as if that wasn't enough he finally got sight of their weapon. It was the largest rifle he ever saw! The rifle alone was bigger then it's user.

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

Dante was brought back to reality by the person speaking to him. Was it even a guy? Didn't sound like one. Deciding to figure out for himself he holstered Ivory and pulled the coat off his attacker.

Imagine his surprise when he saw a young girl who looked no older then 19. She had shaggy blond hair with several red strips. She also wore a skimpy looking uniform that had several emblem's on it.

"Hellsing? You're a member of Hellsing? "

The girl nodded and felt a wave of relief wash over her. Anyone who knew about 'Hellsing' were usually people who fought for the same cause. At least that's what she believed.

"Name's Dante."

She yelped in surprise at the sudden announcement. She quickly stood up and smiled nervously.

"M-my name is Seras Victoria."

Dante smirked at how nervous she acted. She was obviously a rookie and didn't have a lot of people skills from the looks of it. Though this was something he found cute, if not amusing.

"Well then Seras, mind telling me what a cute thing like yourself is doing sniping ghouls in the middle of the night?"

"I was sent here to destroy the vampire that's in this town. My Master had other business to attend to so I was sent in alone."

Dante couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl worked for Hellsing, calls her superior master, and was sent here alone. She was either more skilled then she let on, or was a complete idiot.

"Well, I guess you guys didn't get the newsletter. But I'll be happy to fill you in. I'm takin care of this job. You can just pack up and head out."

Seras looked hurt by his comment but a little pissed off by it as well.

"Look, I was sent here on official Hellsing business, so I don't care if you took this job first. I can't go back until the vampire here is destroyed."

Dante smirked as he pointed Ebony at her. In response she held up her rifle and aimed at him. The two locked eyes, then smirked at each other as they fired.

Behind both of them, a ghoul fell over dead. They had been to busy talking to even notice that they had been approaching. Dante chuckled at this. At least she knew how to use that giant weapon of hers. But his eyes soon locked at the other approaching zombies. In all, there were about 75 of them.

"So your one that plays by the book huh? Just like a police officer. That's fine by me, but I already went through hell getting here, so I mine as well kill the vampire here."

He said firing several more rounds at the approaching ghouls. Seras did the same, standing completely still even against the obvious back fire of her weapon.

"Mind telling me were this guy might be?"

Seras focused on several approaching ghouls and fired several more rounds.

"He'd probably be some place were he can see the entire town. It's not a very big town so I'm guessing a tower would do."

"Tell me…….what range do that rifle of yours have?"

Seras was confused why he would be asking something as trivial as that while they were fighting to survive.

"About 15 miles, why?"

Dante smirked as he brought his leg back and kicked the rifle out of Seras's hands. She yelped in mild pain from the kick and now stared at Dante in disbelief. As the rifle flew into the air Dante casually caught it with his free hand and pointed it towards the towns clock tower. He fired a single round, seemingly unfazed by the recoil.

"What are you doing!?"

Seras practically screamed as the ghouls closed in on them. Dante chuckled and pointed her rifle as a dark figure falling from the tower. Using her vampiric vision she could see the figure was in fact a man. Dante had been able to shoot him directly in the head without even trying. As soon as the man hit the floor, all the ghouls did as well.

Dante casually threw her rifle to her which she caught after stumbling backwards and falling on her butt.

"Nice gun. Easier to handle then I thought."

Seras couldn't understand this guy. Most humans would never be able to life that gun with one arm. Let alone fire it.

"W-what are you?!"

Dante smirked. He loved saying this to people. Especially to women who had a job like his. He brushed his hair back as and holstered Ebony.

"I guess I forgot to mention……. I'm the son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda."

Seras looked at him confused and just couldnt control herself from asking.

"Who exactly is Sparda? Somone important?"

Dante sighed and shook his head. Was she really in the Hellsing Orginization and didn't know who Sparda was? Not to mention she hadn't complimented his good looks yet either.

_'Story of my life. But it looks like hanging around with this one might bring me some fun.'_

**Pretty nice for an opening huh? Well now that the vampire is dead what will be next for Dante and Seras? Wait till the next update to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well after the great responses I got from just the first chapter of this story I got around to making the next chapter. Here it is for your enjoyment._**

* * *

Chapter 2 Blade Dancer meets Gunslinger

"Well Seras, now that the vampire is dead I guess you will be leaving. I got something else I have to take care of so….."

"Actually I have one other thing I have to do too. So maybe I can help you out since you helped me kill all these ghouls and that vampire."

Dante weighed his options in his head. Truth be told the only reason he took this job in this back water town wasn't for the pay. He had left something here that he didn't want to have on him. Not because he couldn't look after it himself, but it was kind of dangerous to have something like that around.

"Alright, I never turn down the company of a cute girl. Besides I know you can handle yourself if something else comes out."

"Something else?"

Dante hadn't wanted to say anything but he could sense they were being watched. Even in the night lit town he could see the shadows move with life even when there shouldn't be any.

"Let's get going. The thing I'm looking for should be at the Town Hall."

Seras nodded and strapped her gun on her back.

'_That's odd……. That's were Integera said I needed to go as well.'_

* * *

Several miles away from town……

"Alucard, are you almost there?"

The tall Vampire Hunter sighed as his ear piece went off. Though he wasn't in the mood to answer. He was going to arrive in town soon enough.

'_Don't know why there worried like this. Seras is more then capable of taking care of a few ghouls and a low class piece of scum vampire.'_

"ALUCARD, WAKE UP!!!!!"

Alucard sighed again. Guess there was no avoiding it now.

"Sorry, was just moon gazing."

"Alucard, quit fooling around. This is serious now."

"What's serious about it? Just another town that got taken down by an idiotic vampire. What's so bad about that?"

"We just received word from a reliable source telling us that a certain 'someone' was headed that way."

Alucard froze in mid step. A blood thirsty grim came onto his face, and his eyes showed through his glasses.

"Really now? You could have just told me sooner Integera. Guess I have to move now."

He said as he began to run.

"Yes…..tonight will be a good night. A good night indeed."

* * *

Dante's thick boots clicked as he climbed the long stair case leading into the Town Hall building. Seras was right behind him, looking a little concerned now. Dante could sense something big was nearby. Well he could tell it wasn't that big but the power it gave off... it wasn't like anything he had sensed before.

"So tell me, when did Hellsing start hiring vampires?"

Seras was a little surprised that he could tell she was a vampire. But then again she could tell he wasn't exactly normal himself. Okay it was obvious he wasn't normal but she still had no idea what he was.

"How could you tell I'm a vampire?"

Dante chuckled slightly. This might earn him a slap to the face but he couldn't resist.

"Well it was how you used that gun of yours. That thing would be impossible for a normal person to use the way you used it. Plus the recoil alone would probably send you flying. Unless of course your breast absorbed all the recoil for you."

Seras blushed and was slightly upset about what Dante said. Every person she met always had some smart ass comment about her breast. But the way he said it didn't really upset her. At least he was recognizing her skill. Even if he was making a joke about it.

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

She said rolling her eyes. Dante laughed a little, he was surprised she hadn't hit him.

As they entered the large, almost church like building Dante felt an instant blood lust in the air. Someone crazy was nearby. As he looked around the large entrance hall he looked straight ahead to the mayor's office.

"Stay close. And load your gun. Someone beat us to the party here."

Seras could feel it too. Someone was here and had spilt a lot of blood as well. But there was something familiar about this smell.

'_I know I smelled this same aura before. But were?'_

Dante slowly put his hand on the door to the mayor's office. Whatever he sensed would be behind this door. He quickly opened the door and held up both Ebony and Ivory. There was no one in the room.

His eyes quickly scanned around, the room had been trashed. Paper and document's were scattered all over the room. Not to mention……blood. This only made Dante sweat a little, especially when he looked up to see a large glass case broken with blood splattered on it.

"Shit."

Seras was about to ask what was wrong but an echoing laughter stopped her.

"What ave we ere? De vampire girl and a new comrade?"

Dante scanned the room with his eyes and stopped on a tall figure covered in darkness. Only his eyes could be seen due to the reflection from his glasses.

"Who the hell are you?"

The figure smirked and he grabbed three small blades in his right hand and one long one in his left. He grinned as he stood in a ready battle stance.

"I'm a servant of God, sent to rid the world of de vile minions of hell. Scum of the night only know this one as an execution. You two will know well my name. For I vill be the vne to end both thy lives tonight. Amen."

The figure stepped into the light. It was Anderson, Alucard's rival and the servant of the Vadican. Seras knew full well how dangerous he is and was about to raise her weapon when she saw Dante casually walking up to him.

"Well well, who would have thought I'd see a priest with the guts to threaten us. Look pops I don't have a fight with you. I'm just here for my amulet that I put in that glass case."

Anderson smirked and began to laugh. He slowly brought his left hand up revealing a large pendant on a bronze chain. In the center was a glowing red gem.

"Is thiz what you are looking foz?"

Dante smirked and nodded. This was responded by Anderson throwing 15 short swords into Dante's chest nailing him to the nearby wall. Seras screamed as she saw Dante hanging motionless from the wall.

"De Vadican has plans for tiz relic. It cannot be left un-guarded."

Seras aimed her rifle at the priest and prepared to fire.

"ANDERSON! Under Hellsing's order, that relic your holding has been put under the responsibility of out leader Integra. Drop it now! Or I'll….."

She never got to finish. In the blink of an eye Anderson ran up to her and hit the rifle out of her hands. Before she could respond he jammed two swords into her hands pinning her to door of the office. He then jammed several dozen blades into her chest. She yelled as she felt the blessed blades burn into her flesh.

"You'll do vat?"

Anderson mocked as he prepared to finish her.

"THIS!"

Anderson turned to the voice behind him and met with several bullets to his head. Dante was standing now with blood seeping from his chest. Anderson cried out in surprise and hit the floor. Seras could only stare as Dante seamed completely fine now. But she noticed something that made her eyes go wide. He still had a blade in his heart! Dante could see her surprise and with no effort pulled the blade from himself.

"Ouch! Damn, those blessed blade hurt."

He said as he walked over to the fallen Anderson. He reached down and picked up his brother's amulet. He casually wiped the blood from it and turned to Seras.

"Guessing this is what you were looking for to huh?"

Seras nodded and screamed as she saw Anderson get back up.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Anderson laughed as he brought two more blades out. He prepared to impale Dante from behind. But he stopped dead in his tracks as Dante thrusted his leg backwards kicked Anderson in his gutt. Dante turned his head and smirked at him.

"Amen asshole."

Dante said as he brought up the double barrel shotgun he had hidden under his coat and fired at Anderson's face at point blank range. Anderson flew backwards hitting the floor hard. He rolled around holding his face and yelling in pain.

"What the hell?! He's still alive!?"

Anderson rose to his feat holding his face still. He was grinning as he wiped away some blood from his face. He showed the holes on his face were healing.

"Amen indeed devil."

Dante smirked.

"So you figured it out huh? Well, I have to tell you I never thought I would encounter a Regenerator here. Guess we can both stop holding back now huh?

Anderson's eyes scanned the room quickly and shook his head.

"Two on vne hardly seams fair. Don't vorry though. Ve vill meet again."

Anderson held up his hand and was suddenly surrounded in spell slabs. He quickly disappeared. Dante smirked and clapped his hands.

"Nice trick. Wonder if he dose kid's parties."

Dante quickly walked over to Seras and ripped both blades from her hands. He then pulled the rest of the blades out of her chest taking care not to break any of her bones. Seras's legs gave and as soon as she was off the door. She fell forward and was caught by Dante.

"Whoa, I knew women through themselves at me but this?"

Seras slowly shook her head.

"I…….I'm weak right now……..I need blood."

Dante sighed but knew she would probably die if he didn't help her soon. Nodding he put her arm around his neck and shouldered her up. As soon as he had her up he turned towards the exit and froze. He was staring at the barrel of two handguns. He looked at who his attacker was. It was Alucard.

* * *

**_Ohh what will happen I wonder. Alucard and Dante are now face to face now. And Alucard dosen't look to happy. What will happen now? Wait for the next chapter to find out._**


	3. Chapter 3

**The new chapter is finally finished. I appoligize since I have yet to update in quite some time but I finally got around to typing this all up. However Im still trying to work on my first story From The Ashes Of Defeat. But since this one is just as popular I decided to go with this one first. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Two Meet

Integra sat patiently at her com link with Alucard. She was begging to wonder if he had encountered Anderson yet or not. She reached into her desk and pulled out one of her many cigars. Just as she lit it up Walter stepped into her office.

"Has Master Alucard reported in yet?"

Integra shook her head.

"Knowing him he's already found Anderson and is probably fighting him right….."

"This is Alucard reporting in."

"Speak of the devil. This is a switch Alucard, what did you find that made you contact us?"

"Well nothing really. Just a half breed standing in front of me. He has the amulet you sent Police Girl to get. Not to mention Police Girl herself."

Integra bit down on the cigar and smirked. Whoever this person was had to be seen as at least some kind of threat if they could take down Alucard's own handy work.

'But a half breed? What would a half breed want with the amulet of Sparda? Unless……'

Alucard smirked as he stared at Dante. He inched his finger closer to the trigger of his gun.

"Hey buddy, I don't know what your thinking but if you pull that trigger I'm gonna have to beat the shit out of you." Dante said with his usual smirk on his face.

Alucard began to laugh.

"Your not the first one to say that to me. But I'll give you credit. Your standing your ground against a vampire in the dead of night. Your either very strong or very stupid. Which is it?"

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself."

Dante took one quick glance as Seras who looked as though she would pass out soon. He had to get her some blood and he wasn't going to let her die because this jack off had some kind of problem with him. He smirked as he flung the limp Seras into the air and drew both Ebony and Ivory. Alucard quickly fired his two handguns as he soon as he saw Dante draw his guns. Dante fired his as well. The two smirked at the sight of each other not only because they both were impressed by the other but because neither was landing any shots. Everyone of there bullets was met with another from the other. After only a matter of seconds both of them stopped. Dante quickly holstered Ivory and caught Seras who had just fallen back into his arms.

"Well, you actually can match me. This is going to be a switch. Most of the assholes I usually take down can't even last two seconds against me."

Alucard smirked and laughed a little more.

"I could say the same to you devil. What's your name?"

"Dante."

Alucard instantly knew now who and what he was dealing with. And he knew that his master would be very upset should he kill Dante here and now. But he doubted that he could. Dante was one person he had heard about, and he knew damn well how strong he was.

"Well Dante……..today's your lucky day then."

Dante looked at him confused not knowing what he was talking about.

"You're the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda right? Well…….it would be a waste to kill an ally to the Hellsing Organization."

It was around this time Dante finally saw the Hellsing insignia on both of Alucard's handguns. He had no idea why he had failed to see it earlier but he knew now he was Hellsing just like the girl.

'THE GIRL!'

Dante quickly turned his attention to Seras who looked very pale now. She had already been injured very badly against Anderson and being thrown into the air like a rag doll couldn't have helped her wounds. He quickly kneeled down and cradled her in his arms.

"Shit! I forgot, your friend here needs some blood!"

Alucard chuckled at the sight of Dante caring about Seras. When he heard she needed blood he chuckled.

"Don't look at me for that devil. Ive offered her my blood before and she refused to drink it."

"Well then I'll just force feed her mine then. Sorry but I'm not letting a hot dame like this die in front of me."

Dante quickly grabbed Rebellion and stabbed into the floor in front of him. He rolled up his sleeve and brought his wrist up to the blade. In one quick motion he slit his wrist open and brought the open wound down to Seras who could already smell the blood. He slowly brought his wrist to her lips.

"Drink up."

Seras slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Dante. She was amazed that someone she had only just met was offering her blood.

"You want to die? Drink up!"

Seras nodded and slowly brought her lips to Dante's wrist and began to slowly suck out his blood. Dante winced at the slight pain he felt. It was strange how it felt to have a vampire sucking out his blood. And for some reason he felt himself getting some what excited about it.

'Here you are helping this girl out and your getting turned on by it. Hell, I didn't even know I was into this sort of thing.'

Alucard just stood there amazed at what he was seeing. The Police Girl, the one he had turned was finally drinking blood. And not just any blood, bit the blood of a half breed. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by his com going off again.

* * *

Integra had finally remembered about Sparda and how he had two son's. She figured if any half breed was after the amulet it was probably one of them.

"Alucard, what's your status?"

"Everything is alright. We came to a little understanding. Looks like I just missed Anderson."

"Alright, get Seras and bring the half breed too back to base. Got it?

"Understood."

Integra shut off the com link and suddenly felt the entire Hellsing Head Quarters shake.

'What the hell?!'

Walter casually walked into her office again.

"Walter, what the hell was that!?"

"That was the sound of our front gates being torn down."

"WHAT!?"

"It appears to be the work of a single man. We already have our men down there to great the fool. However I will head there myself as well."

Just then the com link came on, this time she heard the voices of her men.

"LADY INTEGRA! Were under attack! It's one man by himself!"

Dozens of gunshots were heard over the link.

"Why can't we hit this guy!? What the hell is he!? He's headed for the……AGHHHHHH!"

The sound of bones breaking and blood splattering was all she heard. Then…..silence. Integra was furious but at the same time fearful. Whoever or better yet, whatever was attacking them was far out of there league if it just came threw the front gates. But who and what would this thing want?

Suddenly the doors to her office flung open. Walter and herself both turned and saw three already dead soldiers be thrown in, in pieces. Slowly a tall figure entered. It was a man, he wore a long blue coat that seamed torn up at the bottom of it. A black vest with long brown leather boots. He also had short white hair that was slicked back and spiked. Instantly she knew who it was.

"Vergil!"

He looked at both Walter and the shocked Integra and nodded.

"Were is it?"

Walter was confused at what he was speaking of.

"What do you mean were is it?"

Vergil glared at the elder man and looked as though he was ready to strike.

"Were is it?"

He said again, this time sounding more stern and demanding.

"I won't ask a third time. Were is my blade Yamato?"

Walter was shocked at what he heard. He knew well what the blade was. The very sword that Sparda used to seal the demon world. The sword that Sparda entrusted his life to. Why would he think that they would have such a relic with them.

"What are you talking about? No one has seen the blade in years!"

Vergil turned his gaze now to Integra.

"You don't keep your men informed do you?"

Walter looked back and saw Integra was frozen by his words. Was it true? Did they harbor the weapon this monster was searching for.

"It's on a need to know basis. But why do you want to know Vergil. I though you were dead."

"Most people thought that. But Im not here to explain myself to you."

Walter took this chance to get his wires ready. All he had to do was set himself up just right to entangle Vergil and….

"What are you trying old man?"

Vergil disappeared in a blur of blue and appeared in front of him. He quickly hit the elder man in the gut instantly knocking him out. As walter fell face first on the floor Vergil once again turned to Integra.

"If you don't want him dead like the rest of your men downstairs you had better hand Yamato over now."

Integra bit down into her cigar and was about to draw her hidden pistol when Vergil appeared right in front of her. He grabbed her by her throat and held her above his head. Integra gasped and struggled to breath.

"Foolishness Integra………Foolishness. A simple word can put an end to this. But would really sacrifice yourself to hide my blade? Or better yet……your entire Organization?"

Integra clenched her fist and knew she had no choice.

"A-alright!"

Vergil instantly dropped her and watched as she struggled to breath again.

"Good. Now talk."

* * *

**Well there you go. Pretty good for an afternoons work I think. Read and review people and hope I can get the next chapter out soon. See ya then.**


End file.
